HEAT: Seducción, Engaño y Traición en el Paraíso
by Kumiko Tsukishiro
Summary: Crimen organizado, acción y angustia. Oscuro y complejo, no es un dulce cuento de hadas para los que se asustan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este fic es una traducción de inglés a español. El original pueden encontrarlo aquí:

 **http** (:/) **dmnutv-archer** (punto) **livejournal** (punto) **com**

La autora es Sue, quien me dio permiso para traducirlo.

La imagen utilizada en la portada pertenece a **Nafra** , aquí su contacto: **http** (:/) **nafra** (punto) **livejournal** (punto) **com**

* * *

 **HEAT: Seducción, engaño y traición en el paraíso**

 **Capítulo 1**

Autora: Sue

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **T** akaba Akihito tembló. El pesado abrigo no hacía mucho por cubrirlo de los fríos vientos invernales que soplaban fuertemente en las angostas calles. Odiaba el frío.

"Maldito clima..." exclamó en voz alta el joven hombre mientras el brutal aire se colaba hasta su piel. Sólo dos departamentos más, el edificio donde estaba el suyo lo impulsó en un firme trote. A través del blanco espiral de su respiración se apresuró hacia la promesa de calidez.

Akihito se detuvo frente a la puerta de su pequeño hogar. En meses recientes, una sensación de terror pasaba por su mente cada vez que deslizaba la llave en la cerradura. No eran pensamientos paranoicos.

Simplemente un miedo saludable basado en sus implicaciones no deseadas con hombres que preferiría olvidar. Si tan sólo pudiera.

Cauteloso, giró el pomo y empujó la puerta. Una ola de aire cálido envolvió su frío cuerpo mientras permanecía en el vestíbulo apenas caliente. La adrenalina fluyó a través de él, el miedo mantuvo su cuerpo entero clavado en su lugar.

 _No dejé prendido el calentador..._ pensó Akihito, cada palabra estaba acompañada del firme latido de su corazón. En alguna parte, muy dentro de él, había una llama de expectación. Extrañamente, era más de emoción que de preocupación.

"¿Asami...?" dijo tranquilamente a través de la puerta parcialmente abierta. Sólo el tenue zumbido del calentador sonaba desde adentro. Una mano descolgó la pesada mochila que traía en el hombro y dejó la posesión más preciada del fotógrafo dentro del apartamento.

"Asami..." llamó otra vez mientras abría más la puerta lo suficiente para deslizar su delgado cuerpo a través de ella. Aún nada. Tenía que permanecer alerta, cuidadoso. Una visita sorpresa parecía más probable con cada día que pasaba desde el último que vio al Yakuza.

Akihito suspiró y cruzó la puerta. Rápidamente recorrió con la vista la pequeña sala. Nada. Nadie. "Relájate, idiota..." se reprendió en voz alta, sonriendo. Su alivio se desvaneció en una vaga sensación de decepción. Se sacudió el indeseable pensamiento, pero no el malestar de que alguien había estado en su departamento. Si Asami lo hubiera visitado, se habría quedado, y ni dudar que habría intentado abusar de Akihito como siempre lo hacía.

Akihito desabrochó su abrigo de invierno y lo arrojó a una silla. El calor, aunque lo agradeció al principio, rápidamente se volvió sofocante. Se quitó la camisa empapada en sudor y checó el panel del calentador. "¡¿Alto?!" Se le quedó viendo al control. Nunca lo había usado en alto. Alguien _había estado_ en su departamento.

Con sólo una camisa y jeans se apresuró de regreso por la estrecha habitación. Rápidamente la delgada camisa de algodón se pegó sudorosa contra su piel. Pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo por el sudor. Sólo pudo ser un hombre. Frustrado, gruñó, "ese cabrón de Fei Long..."

Ahora, la ira alejó cualquier otra emoción. El pensamiento de ese hombre, o cualquiera de su gente, invadiendo el espacio privado de Akihito lo llenó de furia.

Akihito se apresuró hacia el armario donde guardaba su trabajo, fotografías, negativos y todo el equipo que no llevaba con él. Mientras buscaba en los cajones, decía en voz alta, "¿Qué fue lo que te llevaste, maldito bastardo?" Cada cajón, cada estante parecía exactamente en orden. Nada en desorden. Nada faltaba.

Perplejo, Akihito se dejó caer en el suelo. Ciertamente el calor no le ayudaba a retener su ira. "Ah... está demasiado caliente como para preocuparme ahora." Se quitó la camisa húmeda, y luego se bajó el pantalón. Después de estar inmóvil durante una sesión fotográfica al aire libre que duró la mayor parte del día, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. Se sentía bien. Él se sentía bien. Aparte de lo que era revelado bajo las capas de ropa. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo. Ahí, en sus brazos, sus piernas, y su pecho, estaban las marcas que dejó Asami la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Más de dos semanas. Ahora las marcas apenas se notaban. Con un suspiro, se volvió a acostar en el piso.

¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo?

"¡Basta!" Se regañó. "¡Esto está mal!"

La última vez. Rápido, violento. Akihito cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear el recuerdo.

 _Asami lo tomó por detrás. La baja y seductora voz susurraba... "Quieres que te tome aquí... ¿verdad?"_

 _"¡NO...!"_

La mano de Akihito bajó por su pecho, sobre los tenues restos de las marcas dispersas. Moretones dejados cuando Asami lo azotó contra la pared.

 _"¿Justo aquí?" Asami le sostenía las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y luego se presionó fuerte contra él. La dura pared de piedra se enterró en el pecho de Akihito. "¡NO!"_

Akihito dejó que su mano se deslizara por la húmeda piel de su estómago y más abajo. Había pasado más de dos semanas, aunque seguía recordando el momento una y otra vez. Su mano se posó gentilmente sobre su ropa interior. Ahí su pene ya rogaba que lo liberara.

 _Asami lo alejó de la pared y lo empujó hacia la fila de lavabos. "Este es mi club... ¿así que por qué no aquí?" Akihito echó un vistazo frenético alrededor. El lujoso baño para caballeros estaba lejos de ser un lugar privado. Había venido al club con sus amigos, para pasar una noche divertida, no para ser torturado y humillado. "No... por favor. Mis amigos."_

 _Lentamente, el predador caminó hacia él. Los ojos de Asami se oscurecieron, su voz bajó aún más. "No me importan, Akihito..." Antes de que Akihito pudiera protestar, Asami atrapó sus hombros y lo volteó._

Fuerte en su agarre, el pene de Akihito respondía a los vívidos recuerdos. No suprimía el deseo. Más tarde lidiaría con la culpa. Ahora se perdió a sí mismo en aquella noche. La última vez que Asami lo folló.

 _Los labios de Asami rozaron su oreja. "Te deseo..." Dos dedos se deslizaron en la boca de Akihito. "Lámelos," le ordenó. Obedientemente Akihito cerró los labios y llevó su lengua a lo largo de cada dedo. Desde atrás, Asami lo inclinó contra el granito pulido. A pesar de tener la boca llena, un bajo gemido escapó del control de Akihito. Se vio a sí mismo en el espejo. Como si fuera otro hombre, no él. Pero pronto su atención se fijó en otro lugar. Detrás de él. En Asami._

Akihito estaba tendido en el piso de su departamento, acariciándose el miembro, gimiendo. Odiaba a Asami, o eso pensaba. Aun así...

 _Asami era espléndido. Una gota de sudor bajó por un costado de su cara perfecta. Su pecho, lo que mostraba a través de la camisa desabotonada. Pero más aún, su expresión. ¿Éxtasis? ¿Una pizca de emoción? De alguna forma Akihito retuvo el suficiente control de sí mismo para atestiguar aquel único momento de descuido._

 _"Justo aquí, Akihito... o en cualquier parte del mundo entero. Tú eres mío." Asami penetró profundo, casi azotando a Akihito contra el espejo. Gruñó, "Mío..." mientras su mano áspera alrededor del pene de Akihito lo acariciaba con fuerza, una última vez. Akihito perdió el control. Cerró los ojos ante el espejo que le revelaba imágenes y sucumbiendo ante su exquisito placer._

Mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía, Akihito se arqueó ante el placer de su mano. "Asami..." gimió mientras las intensas ondas del orgasmo sacudían su cuerpo.

Claudicando al calor de su clímax, Akihito se tendió en el piso incapaz de moverse. Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella noche, desde la última vez que vio a Asami. ¿Por qué? Suspiró. Una mano débil alcanzó la camisa y limpió el semen de su estómago y pecho. Asami habría limpiado cada gota. Si estuviera ahí. Akihito suspiró otra vez, tanto tiempo. Pensarlo no le hacía nada bien. Eventualmente el incesante gruñido de su estómago lo obligó a pararse.

Se detuvo frente a la gran ventana del departamento y fijó la vista en el cielo gris. En el último rastro de los copos de nieve matutinos. "¡Ugh! ¡Nieve! ¡¿Otra vez?!" Se preguntó si el largo y excepcionalmente frío invierno alguna vez terminaría. "La primavera tiene que venir tarde o temprano..." se dijo a si mismo mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

Akihito se congeló. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración titubeó.

Ahí. ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado? Un maletín de piel negro, delgado, estaba sobre el escritorio. Sobre él había un pequeño sobre. "Mierda." Exhaló. No se había llevado nada... ¿pero habían dejado algo? Sintió que se sonrojaba, en parte por la alegría del descubrimiento, pero más que nada de vergüenza por no haberlo hallado antes.

Enojado, con la prueba de que alguien había estado en su departamento, Akihito tomó el sobre. En su mano, el pesado papel de la mejor calidad casi no lo distrajo. Ni el costoso maletín de piel que seguía en su escritorio. Impaciente, rompió el sobre y sacó la nota.

Akihito tembló antes de desdoblar el papel. No creía en premoniciones, pero aun así vaciló. Rápidamente su mente pensó lo que la nota podría ser, pero no se le ocurrió nada. De quién era fue más fácil. Dudaba entre dos hombres. Asami o Fei Long. Pegó el papel doblado contra el escritorio, nervioso. "¿Por qué siento que si leo esto estoy maldito?" Luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que ya lo estoy... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

El algo alegre ánimo a si mismo le dio a Akihito el valor de abrir el papel. En la austera hoja blanca surgió una nota muy bien escrita y de muy buena caligrafía.

 _Sé que odias el frío. ¿Tal vez disfrutarías un descanso de este terrible invierno? Dentro del portafolio encontrarás los boletos necesarios, documentos de viaje e instrucciones. Ya me he adelantado para hacer algunos negocios. Si escoges aprovechar esta oportunidad única te veré cuando llegues._

 _Asami_

Completamente pasmado, Akihito observó la nota y luego el maletín de piel. En aquellas pocas oraciones Asami tomó el control total de su vida. Lo que fuera que tuviera el portafolio, cualquiera que fuera su decisión, el resultado sería el mismo.

Sin sonreír, murmuró en voz alta, "Estoy maldito..."

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola,

Un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar el capítulo:

a) Lo que esté en _**cursivas** _ se está hablando en inglés. Mayormente para Takaba, la azafata y los guardaespaldas.

b) Lo que está entre **()...()** es un recuerdo. Sólo sale una vez.

c) Lo que está entre *****...***** se está hablando en español. También sólo sale una vez.

De ahí en fuera todo se dice en japonés.

 **HEAT: Seducción, engaño y traición en el paraíso**

 **Capítulo 2**

Autora: Sue

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **T** otalmente exhausto, Akihito durmió sin soñar. Una voz masculina irrumpió en su desesperada necesidad de descansar.

" _...Despiértese._ "

Una mano le tocó el hombro y lo sacudió gentilmente. " _Señor... es hora de su vuelo._ "

Realidad. No deseada, pero Akihito no tenía elección. Abrió los ojos. " _Dios. ¿Esto todavía no termina?_ " gruñó.

El empleado de la aerolínea sonrió y continuó en inglés. " _Casi, Sr. Takaba. Sólo unas pocas horas más y finalmente estará ahí._ "

Akihito se removió en el enorme asiento de piel. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera pasado una semana en la cama con Asami. Lastimado, adolorido y exhausto. Un vistazo a su ropa desaliñada confirmó que se veía tan miserable como se sentía. Los viajes al extranjero probaban ser peor de lo que esperaba.

" _¿Tengo tiempo de cambiarme?_ " preguntó.

" _Sí, pero va a estar en el aire por otras seis horas. ¿Tal vez quiera esperar?_ "

"Mierda," se quejó en japonés. "¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto? Eres un completo cabrón, Asami."

" _¿Señor?_ "

Akihito suspiró, y luego volvió a cambiar a inglés. " _Nada. Déjame echarme algo de agua fría en la cara._ "

Se forzó a sonreír y luego arrastró su aturdido cuerpo al baño. El representante de la aerolínea se había reunido con él cuando el avión aterrizó en Los Ángeles. Mientras Akihito descifraba los letreros y escuchaba el caos a su alrededor, el hombre le ayudaba en la aduana e inmigración, después lo llevó al Club de Almirantes de la aerolínea para que esperara las once largas horas hasta su vuelo. Aunque Akihito sabía algo de inglés básico para las conversaciones, el simple hecho de que el hombre hablara japonés le hizo una más sencilla la transición a la cultura extranjera.

América. Estaba en América.

"Esto no es real," murmuró, viendo fijamente a su reflejo en el espejo del baño. A mitad de un viaje alrededor del mundo. Primera clase, siendo tratado como un príncipe. Hasta el club donde había esperado estaba reservado sólo para pasajeros de primera clase. Si no fuera por la fatiga, y porque sabía que todavía tenía que soportar un vuelo nocturno, Akihito habría sentido algo de emoción. Como si no fuera, nada. O, casi nada. El espejo se burló de sus ojos soñolientos y de su cara pálida con un recuerdo.

Asami, sus seductores ojos cerrados, gotas de sudor bajando por sus mejillas. Y en su cara una expresión de puro éxtasis.

Un temblor recorrió a Akihito. "¿Alguna vez podré ver un espejo y no recordarlo?" se preguntó en voz alta.

" _¿Sr. Takaba?_ "

Asustado, Akihito se dio la vuelta. Perdido por un momento, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse.

El servicial hombre asomó la cabeza.

" _Lo escoltaré hasta la puerta. Su vuelo sale en treinta minutos."_

" _De acuerdo._ "

Akihito frotó una toalla húmeda en su rostro. Mientras se daba la vuelta, echó una última mirada al espejo. Miedo y anticipación, ira y necesidad asaltaron su mente cansada. La maraña de emociones forzó un último y desesperado murmullo.

"Te veré pronto."

Las últimas horas de vuelo fueron mejores de lo que Akihito esperaba. El sueño vino de buen agrado en la comodidad de un asiento de primera clase que estaba reclinado casi hasta el tope. No se movió hasta que la azafata lo despertó cuando el avión empezó su descenso. Más de treinta horas pasaron desde que abordó el primer avión en el aeropuerto de Narita. Se sentían como si fueran años.

Akihito dio dos sorbos a su café y esperó a que su abrumado cerebro se aclarara. Mientras la cafeína corría por sus venas, la realidad empezó a hacerse presente. Casi estaba ahí. Esa verdad sacudió los últimos sedimentos de fatiga de su cuerpo y mente.

Akihito se recargó y levantó la persiana de su ventana.

Abajo, el mar brillaba tenuemente con la luz del sol. El profundo azul celeste gradualmente se desvanecía en pálido turquesa. Salpicado en los azules más claros había montoncitos de verde vivo. Islas, algunas diminutas, todas inhabitadas por lo que podía decir, cada una franjadas con arena blanca. Pero fue el mar lo que lo fascinó. Con los astutos ojos de un fotógrafo mantenía la mirada abajo, incapaz de imaginar algo tan hermoso.

"El Caribe... qué increíbles matices de azul..." suspiró.

Mientras el avión descendía, Akihito observaba cambiar el mágico escenario. Las pequeñas islas daban lugar a una larga costa, bordeada en algunas partes por arena blanca y rocas en otras más. Y luego señas de gente. Rápidamente las casas empezaron a verse más y más cerca hasta que se formó una ciudad, empezando en el mar y desvaneciéndose hacia el interior.

El avión aterrizó suavemente. Akihito exhaló. Lo había hecho. La agradable voz de la azafata se escuchó en la bocina.

" _Gracias por volar con nosotros y bienvenidos a San Juan, Puerto Rico_."

Akihito tomó la bolsa de su cámara del asiento de enfrente. Se rio consigo mismo. Takaba Akihito, fotógrafo internacional. De alguna forma Asami se las había arreglado para tener listos sus documentos y pasaporte para entrar a los Estados Unidos. Puerto Rico, siendo territorio de los EU, requería que Akihito tuviera la visa apropiada. Por supuesto, Asami simplemente podría haber hecho el turismo la razón de su visita. Tal vez, después de todo, el estoico yakuza tenía sentido del humor, pensó Akihito.

Como ya había pasado por inmigración en Los Ángeles, sólo necesitaba recoger su maleta del equipaje y el calvario al fin terminaría.

Lleno de energía por su llegada, Akihito casi rebotaba desde el avión hasta el puente de abordaje. Una mano apretó su brazo. En inglés, hablando muy lentamente, una profunda voz dijo:

" _Sr. Takaba. Por favor venga con nosotros."_

Se sacudió para defenderse. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Ahí, dos hombres de cabello negro, vestidos con perfectos trajes sastres negros. El tipo de hombres que Akihito reconocía, aunque no fueran de Japón o Hong Kong. El tipo de hombres con el que nadie quería discutir.

"Uh..." se apresuró su mente. Las instrucciones que dejó Asami decían que alguien lo encontraría en la salida del aeropuerto.

La pregunta '¿por qué?' se cernió en su mente, si de verdad era cierto. Dijo,

" _Pero mi mochila_."

" _Ya la tenemos."_

¿Qué? Pensó. ¿Quién demonios eran estas personas que podían desafiar todas las medidas de seguridad? Akihito vio detrás de él, esperando que otros pasajeros crearan el suficiente alboroto para que escapara.

Extrañamente, nadie había dejado el avión todavía. Vaya coincidencia, pensó. Esto era serio, al igual que los dos hombres.

El segundo hombre abrió la puerta.

" _Por aquí."_

Todavía sujeto firmemente del brazo, el hombre lo guió a las escaleras.

Inmediatamente lejos del puente de descenso el brillante sol y aire tropical sorprendieron a Akihito. Un momento que había esperado. Y ahora estaba arruinado. Al pie de la escalera, en el asfalto, se encontraba una Hummer. Hasta las ventanas eran negras.

" _No se ven muchas de estas de donde soy,_ "

Comentó en voz alta, esperando algún comentario en respuesta. Ninguno de los dos hombres respondió. Volteó a ver a los mozos de equipaje bajando del avión.

" _¿Mi maleta?_ "

" _En la Hummer._ "

Lo empujó el hombre hacia el vehículo que aguardaba. Akihito se quejó, pero no es que tuviera oportunidad. Sintió algo de alivio al ver su maleta en el asiento de atrás y puso la bolsa de su cámara al lado de ella.

Mientras se alejaban lentamente del avión, Akihito se dirigió a ellos.

" _¿Tal vez me dejarían practicar mi inglés?_ "

" _Parece que lo está haciendo bien._ "

El otro hombre añadió, " _¿Qué tal está su español?_ "

" _¿Huh?_ "

"*¿Usted habla español?*"

" _¿Qué?_ "

El hombre se rió.

" _Bienvenido a Puerto Rico, muchacho. ¡Esta es una isla donde se habla español!_ "

"Mierda," murmuró. Algo que debió haber sabido. Había tenido tan poco tiempo para investigar antes de dejar Tokio que no sabía qué esperar. Asami le había dado menos de 24 horas para decidir, y después empacar y tomar el vuelo. Intencionalmente, sin duda. Probablemente Asami lo quería desprevenido.

La Hummer conducía de forma rara a lo largo de la salida del aeropuerto, y alrededor de la colección multinacional de aerolíneas cargando y descargando pasajeros. Los aviones despegaban y aterrizaban cerca. Parecía demasiado cerca.

" _¿Esto no es peligroso?_ "

Preguntó. El hombre que conducía se encogió de hombros.

" _Es seguro, comparado con los caminos aquí en San Juan._ "

Pronto Akihito entendió a lo que el conductor se refería. Una vez que dejaron el aeropuerto, el tráfico gruñía tan terrible como aquel de casa que te hacía parecer que el corto camino duraría para siempre. El sonido de los claxon nunca se detenía. Ni el exótico ritmo de la música increíblemente fuerte en muchos de los autos. La sensación de estar en una tierra tan completamente diferente a la suya distrajo a Akihito de la situación. Esto y la vaga sensación de que estos dos hombres le estaban diciendo la verdad. Ellos no le ponían la piel de gallina, como lo hacían los hombres de Fei Long, o los hombres de Asami cuando lo vio por primera vez. Aun así, eran desconocidos y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Al fin la Hummer se estacionó a lo largo de una concurrida calle llena de hoteles y exuberantes árboles. El conductor abrió la puerta de Akihito.

" _Sr. Takaba. El Hotel y Casino El San Juan._ "

El otro hombre sacó su maleta. Cuando se estiró para tomar la cámara, Akihito se la arrebató. El hombre lo acompañó a la entrada del hotel.

" _Su habitación le espera. Lo asistiré._ "

" _¿No necesito registrarme?_ "

" _No. Sígame._ "

El estrecho recibidor tenía pequeñas boutiques con nombres costosos que él reconoció. Otra serie de puertas se abrieron para mostrar el hotel.

"Wow..." murmuró mientras pasaba por el hermoso lobby. Madera oscura, con tallados intrincados, cubría las paredes y el techo y el mármol bajo sus pies hacía que el espacio se sintiera como un agradable y tranquilo escape del sol tropical. Cada esquina olía a dinero. Este no era un hotelito para vacacionistas. El hombre se detuvo en la entrada abierta a un espacio igualmente decorado junto al lobby.

" _El casino._ "

Casino. La mente de Akihito se tornó un poco más rápida ahora. Asami no voló al otro lado del mundo sólo para unas vacaciones en la playa. La nota que le dejó decía que tenía que hacer unos negocios. Pensando, continuó siguiendo a su escolta.

El hombre de detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas cerradas.

" _El club nocturno._ "

Después siguió por el vestíbulo hasta una sección de ventanas con una obstructiva vista del mar.

" _Por ese camino están la alberca y la playa._ "

Akihito suprimió el deseo de volar por esas puertas y salir a la playa. Pero lo que ahora necesitaba era información. Siguió al hombre al elevador.

" _Este es todo un hotel. ¿Quién es el dueño?_ "

" _Mi patrón._ "

El rompecabezas se hacía más grande aunque algunas piezas empezaran a encajar. Akihito se guardó sus preguntas mientras el elevador los llevaba al tercer piso. El hombre lo condujo al final del pasillo.

" _Su habitación._ "

La puerta se abrió revelando no una simple habitación de hotel, sino una enorme suite. Sorprendido por el tamaño y lo costoso de los muebles, Akihito dio un traspié con la boca abierta.

"Gah..."

" _Esta es una de las pocas suite premium. El Sr. Asami se empeñó en que tuviera una y otra para él_."

El hombre levantó una ceja, aunque muy ligeramente. Lo suficiente para que Akihito se sonrojara. ¿Todos se imaginaban sus asuntos privados?

" _Las llaves de la habitación._ "

Señaló dos tarjetas que estaban en la mesita de café. Al lado de ellas había un pequeño sobre blanco. El corazón de Akihito se aceleró mientras tomaba la carta.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta. Akihito se sintió algo incómodo por la forma en que había tratado al eficiente, aunque no muy amigable, guardaespaldas. Porque era un guardaespaldas. Por la posición del hombre no tuvo duda.

" _Creo que debería decir gracias. Perdón por no haber confiado en usted en el aeropuerto._ "

El americano se detuvo en la puerta. Le echó un vistazo a Akihito, como si estuviera decidiendo cómo responder. Finalmente, dijo,

" _Chico. Este no es un lugar para confiar en NADIE. Hiciste bien al ser cauteloso. Sigue así._ "

Akihito asintió. Muy en el fondo sabía que no podía confiar en nadie donde fuera que Asami estuviera involucrado. La no tan sutil advertencia lo dejó con una extraña sensación de gratitud. El hombre podía haberlo tratado como la simple puta de Asami. Otros lo hacían. Suspiró.

La espectacular vista lo atrajo y abrió las puertas del balcón. Con el sobre en la mano, salió de la habitación con aire acondicionado hacia la cálida brisa.

Abajo, la blanca arena y la cristalina agua turquesa se abrían en ambas direcciones.

Aunque todavía era medio día, la playa estaba llena de vida con personas riendo y disfrutando del sol y el mar. Akihito se sentía increíblemente afortunado. Desdobló la nota del hombre que hizo esto posible.

 _El bar de la suite está lleno. Cualquier cosa que necesites del servicio al cuarto, los bares del hotel y restaurantes lo cargarán a la habitación. NO dejes las instalaciones del hotel. Explorar solo no es una buena idea._

 _La cena es a las 8:00. Te veré en el lobby. Por favor, vístete apropiadamente. Encontrarás una selección de ropa y zapatos en el armario._

 _Si te aburre la playa, visita el casino. La casa tiene $5,000 a tu nombre. Diviértete e intenta no perderlo todo._

 _A_

Akihito exclamó, "¡¿$5,000?!"

Se paseó frente al ropero.

"¡¿Ropa?!"

Le gritó a la nota.

"¿Dónde está el _'Bienvenido'_ , o _'Estoy feliz de que vinieras'_? Qué cabrón."

Después sonrió.

"Un completo bastardo."

En la habitación, Akihito abrió su maleta y vació el contenido en la cama king size. Más de treinta horas de vuelo lo dejaron sucio y asqueroso. Pero la ducha podía esperar. Al igual que el misterioso contenido del armario. Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa sudorosa y se puso una camiseta blanca. Luego se puso sus shorts para surf, ese que le quedaba casi hasta la rodilla con los decorados Hawaianos rojos y amarillos.

"¡Playa!" gritó, sonriendo, mientras tomaba una llave de la habitación y se apresuraba a través de la puerta.

Diez pisos arriba, el penthouse de El San Juan disfrutaba de la vista de la arena blanca y del mar Caribeño de más allá. Recargado contra la larga hilera de ventanas, Asami Ryuuichi miraba la playa. Sacó su encendedor Zippo y prendió el cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios.

Desde atrás una voz femenina lo regañó, entusiastamente.

"Ryuuichi querido... De verdad deberías dejar ese desagradable hábito."

Respondió sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana.

"Adrianna, querida..." Se detuvo a mitad de la oración.

Su larga espera había terminado. Finalmente, Asami exhaló una nube de humo mientras Takaba corría en la playa. Lo había logrado. Estaba seguro. Y vestido con unos short para surf. Asami sintió que las comisuras de su boca de curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

"Adorable..." susurró.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAT: Seducción, engaño y traición en el paraíso**

 **Capítulo 3**

Autora: Sue

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro 

**P** araíso. Akihito no podía pensar en una mejor forma de describir su primer día en San Juan. Paraíso puro.

El sol vespertino iluminaba las altas palmeras de coco que bordeaban la costa. Largas sombras se alargaban por la arena hacia el océano donde el mar rompía gentilmente en la playa. Akihito sonrió. Surfear no era una opción, no con olas que difícilmente llegaban a sus rodillas. Pero eso no hacía la diferencia. Simplemente nadar en el agua tibia y cristalina lo hacía olvidarse de surfear.

Sentado en la arena blanca que se sentía más como polvo suave, Akihito enterró la cuchara de madera en su helado de coco que se derretía rápidamente. El tercero que se comía en esa tarde. La dulce, pegajosa mezcla era todo lo que había comido desde que llegó ya que no podía apartarse del mar lo suficiente como para visitar el bar junto a la alberca que había en el hotel para comer algo.

Afortunadamente, había vendedores andando por la playa vendiendo hielos y helado de neveras que cargaban en un hombro. Mientras el delicioso regalo se deslizaba por su garganta, pensó que sabía mejor que nada que hubiera comido antes.

De repente, se levantó arena alrededor de él, y dentro de la casi vacía copa empapelada.

"¡Hey!" gritó, riendo y alcanzando la culpable pelota de voleibol.

"Vamos. ¡¿Un juego más?!" suplicó Brendan. El joven hombre, un estudiante universitario unos pocos años más joven que él, viajó de Irlanda a San Juan con sus papás de vacaciones. Él era uno de un ecléctico grupo de extraños que se reunía a jugar voleibol en la playa.

Akihito arrojó la pelota de regreso. "¡Váyanse!" rió. "¿Qué no ven que estoy aturdido por el viaje?"

William, un americano rubio, de ojos azules y en sus veintes, ondeó las dos manos. "Sí, sí. Has estado diciendo eso todo el día. Aunque no parece que te moleste. ¡Juegas mejor que la mayoría de nosotros!"

Akihito se sonrojó por el cumplido. Antes de que pudiera balbucear una vergonzosa negación, el irlandés intervino. "Sólo espera hasta mañana. El aturdimiento siempre es peor al siguiente día."

Gritó en respuesta, "¡Ja! Como si lo supieras. ¡Irlanda está mucho más cerca de aquí que Japón!"

"De acuerdo. Te lo garantizo, Aki."

Akihito rodó los ojos. Más temprano, después de que lo invitaron a jugar, se presentó como Takaba. Cuando alguien le preguntó su apellido respondió que Takaba era su apellido. Eso lo llevó a dar una lección de cómo uno se dirige apropiadamente a otra persona en Japón. Brendan, claramente el comediante del grupo, fue el primero en llamarlo Aki. Pronto todos lo llamaban por el irrespetuoso apodo. Sólo que no le molestaba. En un corto día en la playa lejos de casa, hizo nuevos amigos. Personas de muchos diferentes lugares quienes sólo querían divertirse y relajarse. Era increíble. Un día entero acostado en la arena, nadando en el mar, jugando voleibol y riendo. Paraíso puro.

Akihito echó un vistazo a su reloj. Casi las 6:00 p.m. Necesitaba una larga ducha y tiempo suficiente para prepararse para Asami. Sacudió la arena de su cabello. Brendan le tendió una mano y lo jaló para ponerlo de pie. El irlandés preguntó casualmente, "¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

Esta noche. Akihito sintió que su piel se sonrojaba más que una reacción al intenso sol. Sabía que Brendan no tenía intenciones dudosas tras su pregunta. Cuando jugaron esa tarde todos habían comentado sus planes para la noche. Relajados. Casuales.

El calor en sus mejillas permaneció mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta poco convincente. "Um. Voy a cenar con mi amigo." Por dentro, se encogió de vergüenza. El término _amigo_ y Asami ciertamente no iban juntos pero no podía decir que iba a cenar con un sádico jefe yakuza quien rutinariamente lo follaba ya fuera que él quisiera o no.

El irlandés se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez te veamos en el club nocturno?"

Akihito respiró con más facilidad. Su incomodidad o pasó desapercibida o fue educadamente ignorada.

"Tal vez. ¡Pero recuerda mi aturdimiento!"

"Si no, te vemos mañana. ¡Y esta vez vas en MI equipo!" Brendan sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Akihito le sonrió al dispar grupo de jóvenes hombres y mujeres. "¡Gracias! ¡Adiós a todos!"

Caminó de regreso por la arena hacia el hotel. Ahí, un mundo enteramente diferente le aguardaba. 

* * *

A través de las puertas cerradas de vidrio del balcón, Asami trazaba el camino de Takaba a lo largo de la playa. Desde los múltiples pisos de arriba, pareció que un largo día jugando después del agotador viaje tenía poco impacto. Grandioso, pensó.

Más de dos semanas pasaron desde la última vez que Asami se satisfizo con Takaba. La primera vez que estuvo con el chico, las semanas pasaban entre las ocasiones que disfrutó tomándolo. En ese tiempo, eso estaba bien. Entonces, otros satisfacían sus deseos. Ahora, Asami encontró que necesitaba a Takaba más seguido. Nadie más le daba el mismo frenesí, la misma intensa reacción física. Nadie.

Asami tragó saliva sonoramente mientras observaba a Takaba dar los últimos pasos de la playa hacia la puerta del hotel. El simple pensamiento de ese hermoso cuerpo juvenil en su cama, bajo su control, borraba de la mente de Asami todo lo demás.

Cerró los ojos y susurró, "Voy a follarte despiadadamente esta noche." 

* * *

Fresco por su ducha desesperadamente necesaria, Akihito veía boquiabierto el contenido del ropero.

"Qué diablos..."

En ganchos perfectamente separados colgaban seis trajes, todos gris oscuro o negros. Junto a ellos, había más camisas de vestir de las que alguna vez imaginó contar. Esparcidas en dos de las repisas había una selección de corbatas de seda en casi cada color y estampado que pudiera imaginar. Finalmente, en el piso del armario, había cuatro pares de zapatos y una pila de calcetines pulcramente doblados. Se agachó y recogió un par de mocasines negros. La suave piel le dijo que estaban bien hechos, pero la etiqueta le sorprendió.

"¿Gucci?"

Akihito soltó los costosos zapatos y rápidamente buscó en los trajes impecablemente confeccionados.

"¿Hugo Boss?" rió. " _¿Georgio Armani_? ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!" Otro vistazo a las etiquetas lo hizo reír más fuerte. "¿Y todos son de mi talla?"

Entonces la realidad se estampó en el atolondrado humor de Akihito. Mucha de la agradable expectación se desvaneció. Ahora se sintió ansioso. Se tumbó en el suelo, todavía envuelto en sólo una toalla mojada. _Voy a pagar muy caro por esto_ , pensó.

Tal vez había cometido un gran error. ¿Por qué Asami lo había llevado más de la mitad del mundo, en primera clase? ¿Por qué una de las suites más costosas del hotel? ¿Por qué darle ropa de diseñador? Las preguntas abatían su mente, y dejaban un frío nudo en su estómago.

Akihito apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. "Quizá sólo _soy_ su puta." 

* * *

El lobby lujosamente decorado de El San Juan atraía a muchos de los clientes del hotel. Los meseros servían silenciosamente a los adinerados y bien vestidos hombres y mujeres que se reunían en muchas de las mesas y varias sillas tapizadas. Para aquellos que todavía no apostaban en el casino, el lobby proveía una locación ideal para reunirse antes de la cena y para observar gente.

Solo en una de las últimas mesas de mármol, Asami ignoraba la actividad de la temprana noche. Cerró su mano con perfecta manicura alrededor de la copa de cristal y la alzó a su boca. Cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente el intenso aroma. Laphroaig. Su whisky escocés de malta favorito. El sabor humeante y pesado se acomodaba a su gusto perfectamente. Una voz aterciopelada lo detuvo antes de que pudiera sorber una gota ambarina.

"Salute." Adrianna sonrió por encima de su copa de champagne. "Y gracias por complacerme."

Antes de que pudiera levantarse y saludarla apropiadamente, ella posó su pequeño cuerpo en la silla frente a él.

"Salute, Adrianna." Inclinó su copa, luego saboreó el profundamente anhelado whisky de malta. Cuando ella sorbió su champagne frente a él, Asami la observó.

Adrianna era una mujer bellísima. Vestía una larga falda negra simple y blusa blanca de seda abierta en el cuello para revelar un collar de perlas negras. Perlas tahitianas, Asami estaba seguro. Esta mujer imposiblemente rica no era ostentosa, pero todo sobre ella era real. Pequeña y delgada, más de la estatura de la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas. Cabello negro largo, recogido durante el día, ahora suelto en una cascada de rizos que caían en su espalda. Su cara era una belleza clásica, casi aristocrática, y adornada con muy poco maquillaje. El tiempo la había tratado bien, ya que tenía que estar cerca de su edad y se veía diez años más joven. Ciertamente una mujer hermosa.

Asami cambió su atención al líquido ámbar de su copa. Eran cerca de las 8:00 p.m. Echó un vistazo por el lobby, luego dirigió su atención de regreso a su compañera de mesa.

"De verdad debo disculparme otra vez porque Antonio no llegó a tiempo," dijo Adrianna. Algo en las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos negros le hizo pensar que ella creía que podía controlar lo que sea. Y a quien sea.

"No puedes controlar el clima," comentó casualmente. "Tu hermano estará aquí pronto, estoy seguro."

"Lo espero mañana. Desafortunadamente la ventisca fue lo suficientemente mala que hasta mi gente fue incapaz de limpiar las pistas para que nuestro jet pudiera despegar. Además, hiciste un largo camino y en realidad no quiero incomodarte."

Asami la miró por un momento. Esta era una mujer increíblemente inteligente, observadora y astuta. Se topó con sus ojos con el esbozo de una sonrisa. "Por alguna razón creo que si te disgustara de alguna forma, me lo dirías. No muchos hombres pueden hacerme frente así."

Hablar de él era un terreno peligroso, debía ser evadido. Rápidamente su mirada se posó en el enorme diamante cuadrado en su mano izquierda. Como quería, ella lo notó.

"¿Mi esposo?" agitó la mano adornada por la joya. La luz quedó atrapada en uno de los lados del diamante y bailó en la mesa. "Tal vez si estuviera aquí me enfrentaría ocasionalmente, pero eso es muy raro. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Nueva York, trabajando con Antonio."

Adrianna atrapó sus ojos. El juego continuó. "Esta es una conversación tan tonta, Ryuuichi. Hablemos de ti."

No estando dispuesto a ser atrapado, Asami puso la copa vacía en la mesa y escaneó el área en busca de un mesero. En vez de eso sus ojos encontraron a Takaba.

Estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia, congelado. Por un brevísimo instante, Asami observó una cruda emoción expuesta en la mirada del chico. Luego, Takaba parpadeó. El dolor se desvaneció. Tranquilo, sus ojos obviamente evitando a Adrianna, se acercó a la mesa. Asami sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho. El traje Hugo Boss de cuatro botones le quedaba perfectamente a Takaba. La camisa azul vibrante, y la corbata de estampados azules y amarillos fueron una excelente elección.

Ciertamente el chico sí se veía bien en traje, y sabía cómo usar uno. Takaba lo sorprendía más cada vez que estaban juntos.

"Lo hice," anunció, su voz era menos controlada.

Asami arqueó una ceja ante el nervioso saludo. "Ya lo veo. ¿Qué tal tu suite?"

Takaba respondió incómodo. "Muy agradable, gracias."

La presencia de Adrianna colgaba en el aire, desapercibida. Antes de que Asami pudiera presentarla, ella dijo, "Me alegra que te guste tu habitación." Luego le sonrió a Takaba. "Intento complacer a todos mis huéspedes."

Asami se estremeció. Ella jugaba el juego demasiado bien. Él tomó control de la situación.

"Adrianna, él es Takaba Akihito. Takaba, permíteme presentarte a Adrianna Amoroso."

Asami observó y aguardó la reacción esperada. Los ojos de Takaba se abrieron, su cara palideció. Casi tan rápido como reaccionó a la presentación, recobró la compostura. Asami sonrió para sí mismo. Takaba no lo decepcionó. El muchacho era tan listo y educado como pensaba.

Takaba hizo una reverencia, luego se enderezó. Educadamente aceptó su mano entre la suya. "Es un placer conocerla, señorita Amoroso." Un ligero sonrojo desplazó la palidez de su rostro. Lentamente, ella guiñó sus ojos negros, y sonrió.

"Por favor, llámame Adrianna." 

* * *

La noche pasó en una neblina de confusión, momentos tensos y hasta un asomo de miedo. Después de que Akihito perdiera el control en su habitación mientras se cambiaba, se las arregló para dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y estar a tiempo en el lobby a las 8:00. Desde el momento en que salió del elevador y vio a Asami sentado con una hermosa mujer,

Akihito no quiso más que regresar a casa. Pronto olvidó su maravilloso día, aquellos recuerdos se perdieron en el infierno presente.

Durante la cena, la cual compartieron con la bella dueña del hotel, fue ella quien mantuvo la conversación. Adrianna habló de la historia de Puerto Rico, del bosque tropical de la isla llamado El Yunque y del área histórica de El Viejo San Juan. Educado, aunque en silencio, pasó la cena que debió haber sido una de las mejores que haya probado. Esa noche, tragó sin siquiera notar lo que comía. Sin embargo, sí tomó cuidadosa atención de su compañera de cena.

Adrianna Amoroso. La segunda vez que escuchó ese nombre, lo supo. El hotel, el casino, eran sólo una cara legítima de algo mucho más grande. Amoroso. La única familia del crimen organizado más poderosa en el mundo entero. Mafia ítalo-americana con fuertes lazos todavía en Italia. La familia Amoroso hacía ver a Asami y Fei Long juntos como unos meros niños corriendo en el patio pretendiendo ser gángsters.

El nombre Amoroso era legendario. Tenía que serlo, para que él lo supiera en Japón. Los yakuza y la mafia raramente cruzaban caminos. Aun aquí, en San Juan, Takaba se encontraba sentado con cada uno. Adrianna parecía estar muy lejos del estereotipo. Femenina, relativamente joven, probablemente cerca de la edad de Asami. Hubo un momento en el que mencionó a sus hermanos, uno en Nueva York y el más grande en Sicilia para el invierno. Desde la reciente muerte de su padre, los tres hijos de la familia Amoroso controlaban la vasta red de crimen. ¿Qué negocios podría tener Asami con la familia real de la mafia americana? Akihito no quería adivinar.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Adrianna encontró su mirada puesta en ella. Antes de que pudiera apartarla, ella sonrió. En esa expresión delicadamente sugerente había algo más que ingenuidad. Aunque no se veía que fingiera, Akihito no dudó quién era. Ni de lo que ella y su familia eran capaces.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Más contacto con el crimen organizado. Suprimió el quejido y la urgencia de enterrar su cara entre sus manos.

Cuando el mesero recogió sus platos, y puso dos pequeñas tazas de espresso caliente en el mantel blanco, Asami inclinó la cabeza hacia Akihito y luego a Adrianna. "Si me disculpan."

Los ojos de Akihito siguieron a Asami. Hasta de espalda, el caminar del hombre atraía su atención. A pesar de todo, Akihito suspiró.

Tranquilamente, Adrianna aclaró su garganta. "Sé que el aturdimiento después de un viaje duro, pero has hablado tan poco."

Akihito sonrió, débilmente. "Creo que estoy cansado."

Ella puso una obscena cantidad de azúcar en su espresso. "Entiendo que trabajas para Asami."

La pregunta pasmó a Akihito. Inesperada e incontestable. ¿Qué le dijo Asami? "Uh..." balbuceó, intentando evadir de su mente la imagen de él como la puta de Asami.

"Obviamente eres muy importante para él," dijo Adrianna. "Pero eres demasiado joven para ser su Consigliere."

Takaba se rompió la cabeza, pero no pudo encontrar el significado de la desconocida palabra. Ella continuó, "Consigliere es el italiano para consejero. Su mano derecha. ¿Seguro los yakuza tienen una palabra para tal persona?"

"No soy..." se encontró diciendo antes de dijera que no era uno de ellos.

"Veo que esto te está incomodando, Akihito. Esa no es mi intención." Como un gato, se deslizó de su asiento hasta la silla vacía junto a él. Inclinó su cabeza hacia él, y habló suavemente. "Estoy casada, pero vaya que me divierto." La indirecta era menos que sutil.

Toda la noche Akihito negó la posibilidad. Asami y Adrianna. No. Se negaba a creerlo. La opresión en su pecho, presente toda la noche, se estrechó hasta que sintió lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. No sólo era la puta de Asami, sino que ahora el bastardo tomó una amante femenina. Una mujer de la mafia.

Cansado, atontado, Akihito perdió toda la pretensión. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. "No Asami."

"Oh, él es muy atractivo, pero..." Adrianna se estiró. Su suave toque gentilmente levantó su cara. Por un momento, sus ojos negros lo hipnotizaron. Susurró, "Él no es mi tipo. Me gustan los hombres _más_

 _jóvenes_. Hombres muy jóvenes como... tú."

Akihito jaló su cara de su coqueto agarre. "Yo... uh."

Viéndose en la seductora mirada de una bella mujer mayor, debió sentir alguna respuesta, alguna urgencia. No sintió nada. Eso lo dejó bastante perplejo ya que él no era gay, ¿o si? Pero peor, ¿cómo podía rechazar las insinuaciones de Adrianna Amoroso? Ella llevó sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo y susurró, "Ven a mi habitación, el penthouse."

"Yo...Yo no...No soy...Um..." Las palabras salían como una patética negación.

Completamente arrinconado, se rindió. "Mierda. ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?!"

Abruptamente, Adrianna acarició su pierna. No era un toque seductor, era más como una madre consolando a un niño. "Como pensé. Eres el amante de Asami."

Lo adivinó. Difícilmente reaccionó con sorpresa ante su franca declaración de la verdad. Avergonzado, escondió su cara sonrojada entre sus manos. Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor para levantar la vista, ella continuó, "Necesitaba asegurarme, Akihito. Se rehusó a decirme porqué te trajo aquí. Por favor entiende que no puedo permitir que desconocidos sean tan cercanos a mí. Mi vida, mi familia, son objetivos. Siempre. Lo escondiste bien, pero te vi reaccionar cuando Asami nos presentó. Hasta en Japón conocen el nombre Amoroso."

Quería defenderse, hasta defender a Asami, pero las palabras no salían. Otra vez ella lo acarició, esta vez en la espalda mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Que sepas esto. No juzgaré tu relación personal con Asami." La solemne expresión desapareció y ella le guiño un ojo. "¡Lo que es una lástima porque tú de verdad que _eres_ mi tipo!"

El abrupto cambio en su humor hizo que sonriera, ligeramente. Ella sonrió en respuesta. "Por favor disfruta tu estancia aquí. _Sé_ que nos volveremos a ver antes de que te vayas."

Coronada en una ligera esencia floral, la más poderosa jefa del crimen en el mundo se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

Absolutamente sorprendido, Akihito se dejó caer en la silla. Poco después Adrianna dejó la mesa y Asami regresó. Sin hablar llevó a Akihito al elevador y subieron al tercer piso.

Dentro de la suite de Akihito, Asami prendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Finalmente, su primer momento solos desde que Akihito llegó. El primer momento desde aquella noche en el baño de hombres hacía dos semanas.

Akihito difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie y se dejó caer en la cama. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata, y se preguntó hacia dónde se dirigiría la noche. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

Desde el armario, Asami lo miró fijamente. "Supongo que ahora ella sabe por qué estás aquí."

"Porqué estoy aquí..." murmuró, luego repitió las palabras a modo de pregunta. "¿Por qué _estoy_ aquí? Tú dime, Asami. ¿El viaje en primera clase, la suite del hotel?" Tiró de la solapa de su saco. "¿La ropa de diseñador?" Cansancio, el aturdimiento y demasiado vino combinados destrozaron el control de Akihito. Gritó. " _¿Sólo soy tu puta?_ "

Con el vaso en la mano, Asami le respondió sin emoción alguna. "Eres lo que sea que quiera que seas. Me perteneces, Takaba, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Te pertenezco?" se rió y sacudió la cabeza. No más. No podía afrontar nada más esa noche. Su voz decayó a un áspero susurro, "Te pertenezco..."

Akihito se deslizó de la cama y cayó al suelo. De repente, una deslumbrante desesperación lo atrapó y llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Este no era él. Este no era quien él era. El chico en la playa, alegre, divertido, relajado. Ese era el verdadero Akihito. Temía que pronto aquel muchacho desaparecería para siempre.

 _Mi vida... Dios del cielo. ¿Qué me ha pasado?_

Asami lo observaba con una fría mirada. Después de un momento, apagó su cigarro y se quitó el saco. "Aprecio lo bien que te comportaste esta noche."

Las palabras golpearon a Akihito por su ridiculez y borraron lo peor de su propia lástima. Gritó, "¡¿Ahora me estás agradeciendo?! ¡¿Y dándome un cumplido?!"

Asami arrojó el saco a la silla y aflojó su corbata. "Muchacho estúpido," gruñó. "Piensa. Usa el cerebro, sé que tienes."

El comentario no tenía sentido. Ahora molesto, Akihito se levantó del piso. Con las manos en la cintura, dijo, "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

Asami caminó por la habitación. Sus pasos lentos y esa expresión en su mirada eran una advertencia. Akihito retrocedió, hasta que la cama lo detuvo. Mientras Asami se acercaba a la cama, se agachó y sujetó la corbata de Akihito. "Cállate, Akihito." Lo jaló para que se parara y se quedó viendo largo rato en esos ojos.

Akihito tragó saliva. Repentinamente, su garganta se secó. En su pecho, su corazón saltó a la vida y retumbaba duramente. El reciente pasado, la surrealista noche, ahora no significaban nada. Él ya se había ido.

Entones Asami inclinó la cabeza y susurró, "Por el resto de la noche, eres mi juguete para follar."

Akihito tembló. En ese preciso momento su cuerpo lo traicionó, traicionó a quien realmente era. Asami dejó que su boca se cerniera justo encima de la de Akihito. "¿Entendido?"

En respuesta, Akihito cerró la corta distancia que había entre sus labios. Estampó su boca duramente contra la de Asami. En su beso había una desesperada necesidad de más que una entrega física. Una necesidad que nunca, nunca reconocería. Hambriento, Asami lo besó también, y lastimó su boca. Ahora Akihito vio vida, fuego en aquellos ojos.

Toscamente, la mano de Asami agarró la entrepierna de Akihito. "Tú quieres ser mi juguete para follar esta noche, ¿verdad?" Mientras su miembro crecía duramente en su pantalón, hacia la promesa del toque de Asami, Akihito tragó saliva. No más negaciones. Gimió, "Sí..."

Asami permaneció de pie, recargado contra la cama y desabrochó su pantalón. "¿Qué hace un buen amante?" Akihito se arrodilló y levantó la vista, expectante. Asami envolvió sus dos manos alrededor de su cabeza y forzó la enorme erección profundo en su garganta. "Lámeme..."

Obedeció.

"AAHHH..." gimió Asami, sus dedos atrapados en el cabello de Akihito. "Buen chico... Buen..." De repente, se apartó y sonrió. "Entusiasmado esta noche."

Akihito pasó su mano por su cara, limpiando la mayoría de la saliva.

Chupar la enorme verga de Asami lo hacía sofocarse, pero obtenía un extraño placer al hacerlo. Sentía que era la única ocasión en que controlaba al hombre que lo atormentaba sin piedad. Asami se estiró y llevó un dedo a la mejilla de Akihito. "Estás aprendiendo a disfrutarlo." Asintió, todavía jadeando.

Asami se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, y luego desvistió a Akihito.

"Hoy te vi."

"¿Eh?"

"En la playa en tus adorables shorts de surf."

Aunque estaba ahí de pie desnudo frente al hombre, Akihito se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de Asami observándolo mientras se relajaba y jugaba en la playa.

"Eres demasiado adorable. No me gusta que otros hombres te vean así." La mirada en sus ojos hizo que Akihito se estremeciera aunque él ansiaba esa posesión. Asami lo empujó y juntos cayeron en la cama.

Se besaron otra vez, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar. Luego Asami llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de Akihito y hacia su pecho. Sus dientes se cerraron gentilmente alrededor de una tetilla. Jadeó, esperando el dolor. Dolor que ansiaba. Asami lo mordió con fuerza, y tomó su pene al mismo tiempo. Akihito gritó, retorciéndose bajo la tortuosa sensación de dolor y placer.

"Esto es mío," gruño Asami. Plantó su boca en la suave piel arriba del ombligo de Akihito. Luego succionó con fuerza. El agudo dolor cesó casi inmediatamente, luego empezó unas pulgadas más lejos. Akihito gimió, "Detente..." No podía ser visto en la playa cubierto con mordidas de amor y moretones. Asami levantó la cabeza. "Estas marcas muestran que me perteneces."

No tenía sentido luchar. Ahora todo lo que Akihito quería era sentir la fuerte mano de Asami estrujándolo, su miembro profundo dentro de él, tocando ese increíble lugar.

"Tómame, Asami. Por favor." Suplicó. "Te quiero dentro de mí."

Asami se puso de rodillas y se le quedó viendo. "Esta es la primera vez que lo has pedido." Akihito parpadeó. Por un segundo creyó ver una sombra del Asami de hace dos semanas. El hombre en el reflejo del espejo. Pero la ilusoria mirada ya se había ido, si es que había estado ahí.

Los pensamientos racionales volaron. El deseo tomó el control. Akihito se perdió en el caliente cuerpo de Asami contra el suyo. Sintió el lubricado dedo de Asami deslizarse en la estrecha entrada, estirándola hasta que un segundo dedo entró. Asami lamió su oreja y susurró. "Tú _eres_ mi pequeño juguete para joder." Un tercer dedo entró, sacando un mudo lloriqueo de Akihito. Sobre su espalda, yacía suspendido en agonizante necesidad.

Asami sacó sus dedos y levantó las piernas de Akihito poniéndolas sobre sus anchos hombros. "¿Esto es lo que quieres?" susurró, rozando la cabeza de su pene contra la bien lubrica entrada. La otra mano se deslizó a la dura erección de Akihito. El breve toque hizo que arqueara la espalda, buscando más.

"...Aaah."

Asami presionó la entrada de Akihito, más fuerte esta vez. "¿Esto es lo que quieres?"

La tortura estaba volviendo loco a Akihito. Desesperado, suplicó,

"...por favor, Asami."

Todo de una vez, un solo empujón forzó la verga de Asami profundamente en Akihito. Demasiado profundo. Ciego por el dolor, sollozó.

"Duele...no...duele..."

"Tú pediste esto," dijo Asami, su propia voz deshecha por el deseo. Se zambulló otra vez, luego salió hasta que la cabeza de su pene tocó aquel punto perfecto.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" gritó Akihito.

Lentamente, Asami lo folló, golpeando aquel lugar cada vez. El pene de Akihito se esforzaba por el tacto de Asami. Justo cuando pensó que gritaría de la necesidad, la firme fuerza de Asami se cerró alrededor de él.

Las dos sensaciones, exquisitas y dolorosas, incrementaron en intensidad hasta que el placer llevó a Akihito hasta el límite. Encima de él, Asami gimió, "Córrete para mí, Akihito." Mientras el cuerpo de Asami temblaba, y luego se sacudía, la sensación de su calor fluyendo profundo dentro de Akihito forzaron su propia y violenta realización.

"¡ASAMI!" gritó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejó salir ola tras ola de placer mientras el intenso orgasmo lo envolvía en una piadosa inconsciencia.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEAT: Seducción, engaño y traición en el paraíso**

 **Capítulo 4**

Autora: Sue

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron la tranquilidad de aquella mañana. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Tao entró a la suite, agitado y con las mejillas rojas por el frío.

"¡Amo Fei! ¡Mire!" Sonrió y puso la enorme bola de nieve en la mesa. "¡Le traje nieve de Nueva York!"

Fei Long cerró su libro y echó un vistazo a la nieve que se derretía rápidamente y luego al entusiasmado niño que le llevó lo que pronto ya no sería un obsequio.

"¿Terminaste de jugar, Tao?" Encontró imposible mantenerse serio y se permitió una ligera sonrisa. Tao hizo una reverencia. "Sí, amo Fei."

"Muy bien. Ve a empacar. Al parecer la pista ya está despejada. Nuestro vuelo partirá esta tarde."

Tao le dirigió una sonrisa y luego corrió a la habitación principal. El chico no solo fungía como el valet de Fei, también lo entretenía y a veces hasta lo hacía sonreír. Algo que Fei raramente se permitía en otras circunstancias. El encanto inocente y genuino del niño era algo difícil de negar. Tao se había convertido casi en un hermano menor o incluso en un hijo. Pero nunca podría ser ninguno de los dos.

Fei se reclinó en el sofá y observó el charco de agua que se extendía bajo la bola de nieve. Familia. No tenía ninguna. Baishe, su organización, esa era su familia. Ahora se encontraba atendiendo reuniones con una familia muy unida que era su organización.

Fue imposible rechazar la invitación de la familia Amoroso. La carta llegó a Hong Kong por mensajería, tomando desprevenido a Fei por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaban interesados en hacer tratos con Baishe. Aunque inesperado, no le sorprendía. Su padre había tratado con ellos en limitada escala. Cuando Fei asumió el poder, los Amoroso fueron reduciendo poco a poco sus negocios hasta que el débil vínculo entre ambas familias desapareció.

Fei nunca se preocupó en fomentar la relación y de hecho le aliviaba ya no tener nexos con ellos. Odiaba lidiar con forasteros. De cualquier clase, así fueran la familia de mafiosos más poderosa del mundo. Pero lo haría, tal como su padre antes que él. Si era todo lo que querían. Solo que Fei sentía que había algo más. La familia Amoroso requería su presencia en los Estados Unidos. Una exigencia disfrazada de invitación. No podía negarse.

Aunque el viaje le dio la oportunidad de visitar la ciudad de Nueva York. Pudo reunirse con miembros de su organización que raramente regresaban a Hong Kong. Forjó nuevas relaciones, de esas que solo pueden hacerse en persona. Baishe ganó una buena cantidad de negocios con potencial para mucho más. El desvío a Nueva York valió los días lejos de casa.

Fei se recargó hacia adelante en el sillón y enterró los dedos en la medio derretida bola de nieve. Odiaba tener que adivinar lo que los Amoroso querían de él. La familia era inteligente. Sabían cómo jugar con él incluso antes de que llegara a San Juan.

Antonio Amoroso. El hermano menor. Un joven de 24 años que ayudaba a dirigir el imperio desde Nueva York.

Fei cerró los ojos lentamente. Antonio era deslumbrante. Cabello negro, como el de Fei, pero no lacio. Tenía unos rizos rebeldes que le caían hasta los hombros. Sus ojos castaños oscuro se asomaban en su rostro imposiblemente perfecto.

Fei retiró la mano del desastre de nieve. Se odiaba por tales pensamientos. El joven no era un juguete.

Dejando de lado su apariencia, Antonio demostró ser completamente lo opuesto de lo que Fei habría esperado de alguien en tan poderosa posición. Era tranquilo y amigable. Demasiado abierto a gusto de Fei, quien prefería estar lejos de la gente. Pero había algo más en Antonio. Fei no podía dejar de disfrutar su compañía.

Fei sonrió para sí. No necesitaba un traductor. El inglés y el cantonés eran ambos idiomas oficiales de Hong Kong, así que hablaba bien el inglés. Cuando en una ocasión Antonio cambió a un fluido cantonés mientras cenaban, Fei casi se ahogó con la comida. Nunca esperó que un americano de ascendencia italiana hablara una sola palabra de cantonés.

Antonio Amoroso resultó ser más que solo una cara bonita. Estaba académicamente muy bien preparado y hablaba cinco idiomas. Su personalidad tranquila y afable escondía una mente extremadamente brillante. Fei no podía dejar de imaginar si toda esa tentación era una trampa.

No confiaba en nadie. En nadie. Jamás.

En la mesa, la bola de nieve se había derretido en un charco de agua.

Esa tarde, Fei veía al exterior por la estrecha ventana desde su asiento bien acojinado y tapizado. Había enormes montañas de nieve por todas partes. La tormenta que dejó casi un metro de nieve en Nueva York retrasó su vuelo por más de un día, pero las pistas ya estaban despejadas. El pequeño jet privado estaba listo, solo aguardaba a un último pasajero.

Fei dio unos golpecitos nerviosos en el brazo de su asiento. Pronto se encontraría enfrentando la reunión que había estado temiendo por días. Sentía que se dirigía a una trampa. Independientemente de lo bueno que fuera para su organización, los Amoroso obtendrían exactamente lo que quisieran de él. En última instancia no tenía elección. Se preguntaba por qué se habrían molestado con el gracioso y amable espectáculo. Podían simplemente haberlo tomado por la fuerza. A menos que fuera algo grande. Tenía que serlo. Fei se frotó los ojos con las manos. Nunca lidiaba con aquellos más poderosos que él y le molestaba no tener el control. No había nada que pudiera hacer y sin embargo seguía estresándose con la situación. No tenía sentido y solamente lo hacía enfadar.

La alegre voz de Antonio lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. "¡Aquí estoy!" El atlético joven subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta del avión tras él. Hizo una seña a los pilotos. "¡Vámonos!" El zumbido de los motores incrementó a un rugido mientras se enfilaban a la pista.

"Lo siento." Se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Fei y pasó una mano por sus rizos negros. "Maldito tráfico." Sin esperar a que Fei respondiera, miró al otro lado del pasillo y le sonrió a Tao. "¿Estás listo para la playa?" preguntó en cantonés.

"¡Sí, señor Amoroso!" respondió Tao en inglés. Ambos rieron.

Fei inhaló hondo. Control. Este hombre tenía algo, Fei no sabía qué, pero se negaba a pensar en ello. "Vaya avión," dijo, desviando el tema.

Antonio asintió. "Gulfstream 550. El jet privado más elegante jamás construido. Casi como nuevo. Lo mandamos construir el año pasado para mi padre…"

De pronto las palabras de Antonio se convirtieron en silencio. Rápidamente, Fei apartó la mirada. Simplemente no podía soportar el dolor que hacía eco en aquellos profundos ojos negros. La cabeza de la familia Amoroso, el padre de Antonio, había sido asesinado en un accidente automovilístico hacía 6 meses. Eso llevó a que los tres hijos se hicieran cargo de la organización. El avión despegó en medio del incómodo silencio. Fei se asomó por la ventana, lejos de Antonio.

Sintió un ligero roce en su brazo. Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Antonio observándolo. "Los interiores son hechos a la medida. Hasta pedimos un camarote así que en los viajes largos puedes dormir en una cama de verdad." Prosiguió, como si el pesado silencio nunca hubiera sucedido. Fei lo entendía. La negación funcionaba. A veces. Fei corrió los dedos sobre la mesa barnizada y empotrada frente a él. "Esta madera es asombrosa."

"Estuvimos muy complacidos con el jet. Creo que él también lo habría estado." Antonio agachó la cabeza. El velo de cabello le cubrió la cara. Eso salvó a Fei de tener que apartar la mirada otra vez. Sabía que el dolor que Antonio reprimió con tanta rapidez había regresado, pero al menos esta vez no podía verlo.

Esta vez habló en voz más baja, así que Fei se tuvo que inclinar hacia adelante para escucharlo. "Soy el menor. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Tenía que estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Luego estaban las comparaciones con mis hermanos mayores. Alessandro bien podría ser dios. Y Adrianna una verdadera diosa. Y también una completa perra cuando quiere o tiene que serlo. Los dos son perfectos."

Esa revelación tan emocional era más de lo que Fei quería escuchar pero estaba preocupado. Con el rostro aun oculto, Antonio continuó. "Todos ellos. Fuertes. Duros. Capaces de soportar cantidades increíbles de estrés."

Los recuerdos de su propia niñez distrajeron a Fei por un momento. Se hundió sin piedad en sus recuerdos prohibidos.

"No soy como ellos," suspiró Antonio. "Nunca lo he sido. Escondido en mis libros. Débil, me decían. Mi padre se esforzó tanto para hacerme uno de ellos."

Curiosamente, Fei no encontró trazos de ira en la voz de Antonio. Solo una tristeza sobrecogedora. Otra vez hubo silencio. Fei no tenía palabras de consuelo, así que no dijo anda. De haber existido una salida del avión, la habría tomado. La conversación no tenía sentido. Antonio era un extraño, no tenía caso hablar de su vida personal.

Antonio siguió hablando, ahora sin ninguna emoción. "La última vez que lo vi fue…" hizo una pausa. "Volábamos de regreso a Nueva York desde San Juan. Quería que supiera la verdad. Pero cometí un grave error."

Antonio levantó la vista hacia Fei. Su hermoso rostro estaba contraído en líneas de dolor y pena. "Le dije que soy gay."

Asombrado, Fei solo pudo mirarlo fijamente.

"No dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra por el resto del viaje. Cuando aterrizamos, cada quien tomó su camino. Él hacia su violenta muerte en aquel trágico accidente. Nunca sabré cómo se sintió en realidad. Pero algo sí sé. La vida de mi padre terminó con su corazón agitado." Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Antonio. "Debió morir tranquilamente, dentro de muchos años, rodeado de sus hijos y nietos."

La confesión de Antonio removió el pasado de Fei. En su memoria las barreras que él creía permanentes se vinieron abajo. Fei cerró los ojos. Ahí, en sus brazos, yacía su padre moribundo.

Antonio tomó su mano, trayéndolo de regreso al presente. "¿Le robé eso? ¿Le robé una muerte tranquila?" En sus ojos había un ruego de absolución que jamás encontraría. Soltó la mano de Fei y apartó su cara bañada en lágrimas.

Fei tragó saliva, intentando aliviar el nudo en su garganta. Solo pudo emitir un susurro. "…Antonio."

Pasaron unos minutos, luego Antonio continuó. "Después del funeral le dije Adrianna lo que había sucedido. Durante estos seis meses apenas me ha dicho dos palabras. Alessandro no lo sabe. No pude decírselo. Afortunadamente regresó a Sicilia. Al menos no tengo que verlo a los ojos." Murmuró. "Nunca lo bastante bueno. Para ninguno de ellos."

"Antonio…"

El joven cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento. Necesito estar solo." Tambaleante, se puso de pie y desapareció en el camarote.

Fei se llevó las dos manos frente a la cara. Días, meses, años pasó sentado recluido mirando sus manos. Las manos que sostuvieron a su padre mientras la vida se le escapaba. Las mismas manos que mataron a su padre. Y a su hermano. Indirectamente, pero el final fue el mismo. Ahora estaba solo.

El pasado es pasado, pensó Fei mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba a la parte trasera del jet. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarote. "Antonio."

No hubo respuesta. Fei sintió que la ira crecía en él. Durante la pasada hora se había sentido más emocional que nunca antes en los últimos 8 años. Era algo inaceptable. Peor aún, ¿cuál había sido la motivación de Antonio para contárselo? Sacudió los últimos ecos de sus propios recuerdos. Con eso su mente volvió a concentrarse. ¿Cuán retorcidos eran los miembros de la familia Amoroso? Iba a descubrirlo antes de aterrizar en San Juan.

Fei respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por su largo cabello oscuro. Respiró otra vez y borró todos los rastros de ira de su voz. "Sé que me dijiste todo esto por una razón, Antonio. Déjame entrar."

Con la vista fija en la brillante puerta de nogal, esperó a que Antonio respondiera. Solo el constante zumbido de los motores del avión llenaban la cabina. Frustrado por toda la situación, Fei perdió el control. "¿Me oyes, Antonio?" gritó, y luego dio golpetazos en la puerta. "¡Déjame entrar!"

Respira, se recordó. Perder el control mientras lidiaba con el más joven de los Amoroso podría tener serias consecuencias. Fei inhaló y exhaló lentamente. Lo repitió y eventualmente recuperó la compostura. Cuando levantaba la mano para volver a tocar, la puerta del camarote finalmente se abrió.

Antonio se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, con la cara entre las manos. "No quieres ver esto, Fei."

Fei agachó la cabeza y entró en la cabina. La cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio que permitía el estrecho fuselaje y el único lugar para pararse era junto a la puerta. Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la puerta cerrada.

"¿Ver qué? ¿Tu acto? Por favor, Antonio, no quiero esto. Voy a San Juan para tratar negocios con tu familia. ¿Por qué sentiste necesario soltar toda esa ridícula manipulación emocional?"

Antonio levantó la cara. "Cabrón," gritó. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

Fei retrocedió ante el repentino y dramático cambio en la actitud de Antonio. Al principio pensó en terminar ahí la pelea. Hasta que vio que Antonio seguía encorvado en la cama. En contraste con sus furiosas palabras, el dolor y la pena de hace un momento aún seguía presente en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad crees que te contaría mi más doloroso secreto para que mi familia tuviera la oportunidad de una mejor negociación?"

Lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer por dinero y poder es algo que nunca sorprendería a Fei. Había visto cosas peores. Así que respondió con la verdad. "Sí."

Antonio se encogió de hombros. "Oh, debo admitir que Adrianna me envió un e-mail sugiriéndome que te conociera mejor mientras estábamos en Nueva York. ¿Quién no haría una invitación social para mejorar los negocios? ¡Se hace todos los días en los campos de golf en todo el mundo! ¡Pero ESTO no es así!" presionó la palma de la mano sobre su corazón.

Fei observó el dramático show y apretó los brazos. "No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me confíe cosas tan personales. No es apropiado, Antonio."

Toda la emoción abandonó la voz de Antonio. "Te hice sentir incómodo."

Aliviado, Fei asintió. "Sí."

"Lo hice sin pensar, Fei. Lo siento."

En un ligero atisbo de intuición, Fei se dio cuenta de que tal vez Antonio no tenía pensado llegar tan lejos con toda esa charada emocional, pero al hacerlo le había revelado que poseía información sobre Fei que no debería de tener.

Fei tenía que estar seguro. Apretó los dientes, odiando la pregunta que estaba por hacer. "Sabes de mis preferencias sexuales, ¿no es así?"

Antonio se estremeció, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "¿Crees que te habríamos invitado sin antes saber todo lo que pudiéramos sobre ti y tu organización?"

La intuición de Fei estaba en lo cierto. Su intento de evadirse lo irritó. Le dirigió una pesada mirada a Antonio. "Contéstame. ¿Lo sabes?"

Antonio le devolvió la mirada. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?" Luego una repentina desesperación se asomó en su voz. "Dios, ayúdame. Desde el momento en el que te vi, Fei, yo… mierda."

El corazón de Fei dio un vuelco. Antonio lo veía fijamente a través de una maraña de cabello oscuro. Fei sacudió la cabeza, negando el deseo que delataban aquellos hermosos ojos negros. "Por favor, Antonio. No me digas que me deseas."

Una risa aguda y forzada salió de la garganta de Antonio. "¿Desearte?"

Fei extendió un brazo y lo interpuso entre él y Antonio antes de que éste pudiera continuar. "No es prudente, Antonio. Por quién eres, por quién soy."

"¿Niegas que te sientes atraído por mi?" preguntó Antonio.

Al mirar al imponente hombre a solo unos centímetros de él, Fei no pudo negarlo. "No te deseo." Le dijo fríamente. Sus palabras reflejaban lo que su mente le decía, no lo que su cuerpo.

Sorprendido, Antonio lo miró por un rato más, luego entornó los ojos. Frunció el ceño desdeñosamente y pronunció unas despreciables palabras. "Oh, ya veo, prefieres a los niños, ¿eh?" rio con sorna. "Tao es tu juguetito, ¿verdad?"

El control de Fei se desvaneció. Pateó tan fuerte a Antonio que lo mandó volando a la cama. Enfurecido, lo sujetó de la camisa. "¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi honor? ¿Piensas que tocaría a un niño de una manera tan vil? Tu acusación es despreciable."

Profundamente disgustado, soltó a Antonio. Mientras la furia se desvanecía, se dio cuenta de que acababa de golpear al menor de los Amoroso. Apoyó la frente en la puerta e intentó bloquear todas las posibles repercusiones que su incontrolado acto podía acarrear. Idiota, fue un momento donde la emoción tomó el control. Pero ya era tarde.

Desde atrás, un atropellado susurro lo llamó. "Fei…"

Giró lentamente, esperando el contraataque, la inevitable represalia de su estupidez.

Antonio estaba en la cama batallando para recuperar la respiración. "Lo siento…"

Fei inclinó la cabeza, inseguro de si había escuchado bien.

"Lo merecía. Dije algo horrible. Sé que nunca harías algo así. Es solo que…" se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó. Eventualmente su respiración se normalizó. Luego continuó, "Eres demasiado hermoso, Fei. No puedo luchar contra esta atracción."

La honestidad en sus palabras, su rostro perfecto, Fei no podía ignorarlo. Pero aun así dijo, "no tienes otra opción, Antonio."

En la apretada cabina, Fei estaba recargado contra la puerta y Antonio sentado en la cama, a solo un paso de distancia. En silencio, Fei no tenía nada más que decir. Estaba emocionalmente exhausto. Debilitado por tantos recuerdos indeseados, perdió las ganas de pelear, la fuerza de negar su deseo.

Antonio lo mantenía en su sitio con solo su cautivadora mirada oscura. Con gracia, el joven se levantó de la cama. Le recordaba a un enorme gato. Un leopardo. Elegante y fuerte. E infinitamente hermoso. Fei sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Nunca antes nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Nadie desde… alejó ese pensamiento con fiereza. Era un recuerdo que no podía permitirse.

Antonio extendió la mano derecha, sus dedos se detuvieron a centímetros del brazo de Fei. Por un devastador momento, el pasado resurgió en el presente. Ante los ojos de Fei apareció una mano cuidadosamente envuelta en vendas. Apretó los ojos y susurró, "…no."

La tranquila presencia de Antonio disolvió la imagen y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Abrió los ojos. Antonio se hallaba más cerca, ahora sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Intentó respirar tranquilo. Pero su respiración fue corta y superficial. Su corazón siguió latiendo como loco.

Su control se quebró aún más cuando Antonio extendió la mano para rozar con sus dedos el pecho de Fei. El suave toque de sus dedos descendió lentamente, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Antonio lo veía directo a los ojos. "No quiero nada a cambio. Por favor. Déjame tocarte. Por favor, Fei…"

Antes de que Fei pudiera aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para responderle, Antonio se puso de rodillas. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Fei se recargó en la puerta y tragó saliva. La mano del joven apenas lo tocó, pero él ya estaba erecto. Su incontrolable erección era la última prueba de su total pérdida de control.

Arrodillado frente a él, Antonio reanudó su suave y tortuoso camino por el pecho de Fei. Antonio quería que reaccionara y le susurró, "Dime que me detenga. Dime que no quieres mis caricias." Ahora había un brillo distinto en los ojos de Antonio. Había tomado el control. Y lo sabía.

"Antonio… por favor…" Su última y débil protesta desapareció, perdida en el deseo.

La mano se detuvo en el cierre del pantalón. Fei bajó la mirada, fascinado, mientras Antonio bajaba con gentileza el cierre, demasiado gentil, y dejaba salir su pene erecto. Alzó la vista a los ojos de Fei mientras abría la boca. Hizo una pausa y envolvió su miembro con una mano. Estaba provocándolo. Fei reprimió la urgencia de empujarse en su garganta. En vez de eso, solo gruñó. Antonio cerró los ojos lentamente y deslizó el miembro en su garganta.

Repentinamente envuelto en una gloriosa oleada de calor, Fei gimió. La lengua de Antonio recorrió la sensible cabeza en unos provocativos patrones. Pura tortura. La increíble sensación se incrementó cuando Antonio deslizó por completo el pene en su garganta. Fei apretó la mano en un puño. Mientras el placer se incrementaba, trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en él.

Cautivado, observó a Antonio. La imagen de aquel hermoso joven succionándolo llevó a Fei al extremo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Abruptamente, el movimiento se detuvo.

"Mírame, Fei."

Sin otra opción, eso si quería que el mejor sexo oral que jamás había tenido continuara, Fei fijó los ojos en Antonio.

La habilidad de Antonio para recibir a Fei más allá de su garganta era casi increíble. Eso, combinado con una técnica asombrosa, llevó a Fei al límite una y otra vez, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Fei puso las dos manos en el desordenado cabello de Antonio y se forzó aún más profundo en su boca. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron, sorprendidos. "Haz que me corra…" ordenó Fei y empujó con fuerza. Una vez. Dos veces. Su cuerpo se arqueó, rígido. El orgasmo imposiblemente intenso lo recorrió mientras eyaculaba en la garganta de Antonio. Pareció suspenderse en la euforia.

Mientras volvía en sí, Fei sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Antonio se puso de pie y le sujetó la cintura con el brazo. Lo llevó a la cama. "Aquí, siéntate."

Con la mente aun borrosa, Fei colapsó en la cama sin gracia alguna.

Antonio le sonrió. Encantador, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Apoyó la mano en la manija de la puerta. "Todavía nos faltan unas horas para llegar a San Juan. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?"

Fei le dedicó una débil sonrisa. "Bourbon, si es que tienes."

"Seguro."

Antonio abrió la puerta, luego se detuvo. Volteó a verlo. "Gracias, Fei." En sus ojos negros, el deseo aún seguía.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, Fei se recostó. Acababa de experimentar un incomparable momento de placer. ¿Fue por la deslumbrante belleza de Antonio y su boca talentosa, o era algo más?"

Fei suspiró y cerró los ojos. Solo una vez, hace años, había permitido que alguien lo tocara. Un toque más allá de lo físico, un toque en un lugar que no sabía que existía. Y lo pagó con sangre. La sangre de su familia. Su sangre.

Perdido en ese recuerdo y en el umbral del sueño, Fei murmuró, "No otra vez. Nunca más."

 **Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEAT: Seducción, engaño y traición en el paraíso**

 **Capítulo 5**

Autora: Sue

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **A** sami abrió el encendedor Zippo y prendió su cigarro. Observó a Takaba y a Adrianna a través de la espesa nube de humo. Enarcó una ceja y luego, a regañadientes, sonrió. Vistos de espaldas parecían dos niños, ambos bajitos y delgados. Fuera de eso, eran la más incompatible pareja para beber.

Por la mañana, Adrianna le había llamado para informarle que su hermano llegaría hasta entrada la noche. Asami estaba menos que complacido. Eso significaba otro día perdido. Desde su llegada hacía cuatro días, Adrianna se había negado a decirle qué es lo que los Amoroso querían de él. Le había dicho que esperaría hasta que su hermano Antonio llegara de Nueva York. La ventisca que cerró aeropuertos por toda la costa del noroeste de Estados Unidos probó ser un inconveniente pese al hecho de estar a miles de millas en una isla tropical.

Adrianna y Takaba voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron. Tomó una honda calada de su cigarro y echó el humo en su dirección. La mujer Amoroso era verdaderamente poderosa y totalmente intimidante. De alguna manera, y pese a su engañoso intento de falsa seducción, se había ganado a Takaba. Probablemente le resultó sencillo debido a que el chico estaba cansado por el jetlag. Eso y también a que Asami lo había cogido casi hasta dejarlo inconsciente la noche anterior.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y se estancó en su entrepierna. El pensamiento casi lo llevó a sacar a Takaba a rastras del bar y follarlo contra la pared en el callejón trasero. Antes de que la tentación se apoderara de él, suprimió el exquisito recuerdo. "Maldición. Pequeño cabrón," gruñó para sí. Takaba era una droga. Una droga que deseaba. Que necesitaba.

El llamado de Adrianna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Seguro que no quieres unirte, Ryuuichi?" A su lado, Takaba le saludó con el vaso a medio vaciar y sonrió. Asami mantuvo su voz y expresión neutrales. "No, gracias." Takaba y Adrianna se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, luego le volvieron la espalda.

Al parecer ellos lo estaban pasando bien, incluso si Asami no. Un tour por el viejo San Juan. Una tarde agradable lejos del hotel para calmar su irritación por el retraso. Así que Adrianna les había preparado una excursión. Y luego insistió en llevar a Takaba. Eso eliminaba cualquier oportunidad para que Asami le cuestionara qué era lo que su familia quería de él. Sin duda esas eran sus intenciones. Pese a ello, se aseguró de que Takaba disfrutara el día y le brindó la oportunidad de tomar fotografías sorprendentes. Adriana jugaba bien el juego. Aunque también Asami podía sentir un sentido de auténtica genuinidad en ella. Una combinación peligrosa.

"Sí que eres buena…" susurró Asami bajo el ruidoso zumbido que hacía la multitud reunida en el pequeño bar. Poderosa, confiada, brillante. Y por supuesto, hermosa. Nunca antes conoció a alguien así. Una conquista sin igual, admitió Asami. "Si me gustaran las mujeres, serías mía…"

Adrianna se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del bar con bebida en mano y Takaba firmemente sujeto con la otra. Lo arrastró entre la multitud, sus ojos fijos en Asami. No pudo evitar pensar que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Intuición. Del tipo exclusivamente femenino.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Takaba lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te estás divirtiendo?" Asami casi se mordió la lengua para evitar darle una bofetada por tal impertinencia. El ligero temblor en las piernas de Takaba hizo que se detuviera. El alcohol volvía insolente a Takaba. Nunca sería tan directo ni tan grosero sin el ron corriendo fuertemente en sus venas. No era la primera vez. Takaba agitó el vaso en el aire. "¡La piña colada fue inventada aquí! ¡¿Cómo no vas a probarla?!"

Asami estudió el famoso establecimiento desde su perspectiva de propietario de un club exclusivo. El bar era menos que impresionante. De hecho, era un completo tugurio. Ventanas y puertas abiertas en vez de aire acondicionado. El techo bajo y la falta de ventiladores impedían que el aire viciado circulara. A pesar de su camisa de lino y sus shorts, Asami estaba incómodo y acalorado. El establecimiento escasamente decorado sobrevivía de las hordas de turistas que lo visitaban. Era el tipo de lugar en el que ningún lugareño pondría un pie. Estaba sorprendido de que Adrianna los llevara ahí. Pero ella jugaba a ser la perfecta guía de turistas y el bar donde se suponía inventaron la piña colada no faltaría en ningún buen tour.

"Toma aunque sea un sorbo." Adrianna levantó su adorable rostro y le parpadeó lentamente. "¿Por mi?" Asami quiso reír por el exagerado intento de coqueteo, pero no estuvo seguro si bromeaba o hablaba en serio. Decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse a ofenderla y aceptó el vaso. Aguantó la respiración y tomó un rápido sorbo de la bebida sumamente dulce y congelada.

Enseguida del sorbo, Asami le devolvió el vaso y se apresuró a colocar un cigarrillo en sus labios. Inhaló el humo y dejó que limpiara el desagradable sabor. Adrianna lo observó, el brillo en sus ojos reveló su diversión. Sabía que lo odiaría. "Eso fue absolutamente repulsivo."

Adriana rodó sus hermosos ojos negros. "Puedes ser tan encantador, Ryuuichi." Luego sonrió y su voz perdió todo trazo de sarcasmo. "Vamos. Regresemos al hotel para prepararte un vaso de scotch."

La mente de Asami se concentró en algo que necesitaba más que el alcohol. Corrió lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Takaba. Sobre la apretada playera se escondían las marcas que le había dejado la noche anterior. Asami se estremeció a pesar del sofocante aire. Y notó que Takaba también lo observaba. Ahí. En sus ojos. Necesidad. Deseo. Luego se desvaneció. Pero ahí estaba. Pudo verlo.

Adrianna le dio un codazo. Perplejo, Asami bajó la vista hacia la pequeña mujer a su lado. "Dejemos que Akihito DESCANSE antes de reunirnos para la cena a las 8." Lo regañó, siendo muy clara. Asami buscó una respuesta apropiada. El que hiciera comentarios tan casuales sobre sus asuntos privados lo sorprendía. A él y a Takaba, quien trató de esconder su cara sonrojada. Ciertamente era una mujer única.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, un grupo numeroso de jóvenes escandalosos se acercó por el callejón. Instintivamente, Asami buscó los ojos de sus guardaespaldas. Notó que Adrianna hizo lo mismo y enseguida cinco hombres, vestidos para confundirse con la multitud, se cerraron en torno a los tres.

En segundos Asami escaneó la posible amenaza. Estudió el lenguaje corporal de cada chico en busca de evidencia de armas. Una mano en un bolsillo, debajo de una camiseta holgada. Nada. Rápidamente fue evidente que no había peligro. Solo jóvenes turistas en busca de una piña colada.

Asami exhaló y permitió que la tensión se fuera. Notó los ojos negros de Adrianna en él. "Eres bueno, Asami." Su mano volvió a guardar la pequeña pistola de níquel y mango de perlas en la funda bajo su blusa de seda rosa pálido. Nadie más que él y sus guardaespaldas notaron el arma automática en su mano. Debió imaginarlo, debido a su identidad. Además, fue muy sutil. El tiempo de reacción, sus movimientos. Si se sintiera amenazada, su atacante no sabría que ella estaba completamente consciente de su presencia hasta que una bala alcanzara a uno de ellos. Con profundo respeto, inclinó la cabeza. "Gracias. Tú también, querida."

El grupo era inofensivo, pero la cantidad de gente que era y todo el ruido que hacían indicaba problemas. Asami reaccionó por instinto. También Adrianna. Sorprendente. Observó cómo con mano firme se colocaba un mechón de su rizado cabello negro tras la oreja. Le guiñó un ojo. "Un Amoroso nunca puede ser demasiado cauteloso."

Junto a ellos, un despistado Takaba bebía lo último que quedaba de su piña colada y les sonrió. "¿Puedo pedir otra?"

De pronto, uno de los jóvenes se separó del grupo. "¡AKI!" gritó. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te extrañamos en la playa!"

Takaba balbuceó, "Um… he… estado de paseo." Sonriendo, el chico le dio una palmada en la espalda. "¡Bueno, mi equipo casi pierde porque no fuiste! ¡Me debes una!"

Asami reconoció el rostro. Un rostro muy lindo. Un joven demasiado amigable que tenía su mano en la espalda de Takaba. Asami sintió la primera oleada de ira. Su Takaba. Y no solo tenía la insolencia de llamar a Takaba por su nombre, ¿sino que le llamaba Aki? Nunca nadie había sido tan irrespetuoso con su Takaba. Nadie. La ira, disparada por un sentimiento poco familiar, corrió por el cuerpo de Asami. Se le nubló la vista del coraje.

Adrianna le rozó el puño con los dedos. El inesperado toque lo distrajo y ella le murmuró, "Relájate y observa."

Con un movimiento suave y bien practicado, se interpuso entre el joven y Takaba. "Hola," ronroneó. El chico cambió su atención a Adrianna como si Takaba ya no estuviera ahí. "Hola," dijo. Los ojos de Adrianna se posaron en Takaba, esperando que la presentara. Al observarla, mucha de la ira de Asami se desvaneció. Estupefacto y divertido, observó a Adrianna desviar la situación en su conveniencia.

Takaba se veía confundido pero educadamente presentó a Adrianna. "Él es Brendan. Nos conocimos jugando voleibol ayer en la playa." Adrianna sonrió. "Brendan. Soy Adrianna. ¿Te estás hospedando en El San Juan?"

"Sí."

"Excelente." Su voz era suave mientras le sostenía la mirada. "Espero verte otra vez. Pero justo ahora, Takaba y yo debemos irnos. Fue un placer conocerte."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, entrelazó los dedos con los de Takaba y se encaminaron a la puerta. En su camino, Asami miró fijamente a Brendan, quien los veía con la boca abierta.

Después de alejarse unos cuantos pasos, Adrianna soltó la mano de Takaba. Apuntó hacia el bar. "¡Maldición! ¡Cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules! Qué combinación más maravillosa. ¡Está para comérselo! ¿Y es irlandés? Qué delicia…"

Asami se detuvo a medio camino y volteó a verla. Su increíble arrebato lo hizo olvidarse de la inusual maraña de sentimientos. Ella se detuvo y se llevó la mano a las estrechas caderas. "¿Qué? ¡Ay, Asami! ¿¡No me digas que lo quieres?!"

Adrianna abrazó a Takaba. "¿Qué este adorable chico no es suficiente para ti?" Takaba se puso rojo como un tomate. Lo soltó antes de que Asami pudiera arrebatárselo y siguió con su arranque. "¿En serio tienes que robarle a las mujeres otro hermoso chico?" Su expresión de absoluta seriedad se disolvió en un torrente de carcajadas. "Ryuuichi, querido. Relájate. No es bueno para ti ser tan serio todo el tiempo."

Serio. Lo que Asami sentía dentro del bar era serio. No bromeaba. "¿Aki? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" gruñó. El pensamiento le hizo querer ir de regreso al bar y…

Takaba se acercó a él. Sus hombros se tocaron casi imperceptiblemente. Sin decir nada, siguieron a Adrianna durante media cuadra hasta llegar al auto.

El viaje de regreso del Viejo San Juan al hotel se vio ralentizado por el típico tráfico. En el asiento del copiloto, Adrianna llamaba por teléfono. Asami se esforzó por escuchar la conversación, pero solo retuvo unas pocas palabras que no tenían sentido.

A su lado, en el asiento trasero del Mercedes-Benz S600, Takaba se había quedado dormido. Asami lo observaba cuando la cabeza de Takaba rodó del respaldo a su hombro.

Asami se había asegurado de que Takaba estuviera a salvo. Fuera de Japón. Lejos de la amenaza que representaba Fei Long. Pero sobre todo, Takaba estaba con él. Donde pertenecía.

Sintió que lo observaban y apartó la vista.

Torcida en el asiento del frente, Adrianna le sonrió. Luego su celular sonó y se volvió al frente para seguir trabajando.

Asami no podía evitar el encanto de Adrianna. Sin embargo, no bajaba la guardia. Nada de todo el viaje era lo que parecía. Podía sentir la tensión. En ella, en toda la situación.

Esa noche durante la cena, Asami al fin conocería a Antonio Amoroso. Finalmente sabría por qué voló más de la mitad del mundo hasta ahí.

Aun no anochecía y el sol ya estaba cerca del horizonte. Como los trópicos en cualquier parte del mundo, se negaba a ocultarse sin continuar con su abrasadora intensidad. Fei Long estaba de pie en la cima del jet de los Amoroso y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tao?"

El chico ya se había anticipado a la orden y le pasó los lentes de sol. "Gracias," dijo, y se los puso. El nudo sobre sus ojos que amenazaba con convertirse en un dolor de cabeza se disipó. Bajó los escalones y al fin puso los pies en Puerto Rico.

Antonio esperaba, recargado casualmente en una Hummer negra ocupada por dos hombres. Guardaespaldas. Lo que esperaba, ya que los Amoroso le habían asegurado que le proveerían la protección adecuada mientras estuviera en San Juan. No es que Fei confiara en ellos o en sus guardaespaldas.

Los dos hombres, vestidos como esperaba en trajes negros, mantenían los ojos en Fei mientras salían de la Hummer y echaban su montón de maletas y la única mochila de Antonio en la cajuela. Antonio los observó, riendo. "¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo?"

Fei se abstuvo de responder descortésmente. Sin duda eso es lo que Antonio deseaba. Hacía un rato, cuando despertó y se encontró durmiendo en la cama del camarote privado del jet, borró de su mente el recuerdo de lo que Antonio le había hecho. No podía negar todo el increíble placer que le produjo. Sin embargo, era inaceptable permitir que tal contacto volviera a repetirse.

Fei evitó la mirada de Antonio y se sentó en el asiento trasero de la Hummer, junto a Tao. El hermoso hombre era una tentación. Una debilidad. Y también una posible estabilidad. El posible futuro de su organización estaba en las manos de la familia Amoroso. Fei lo sabía. Este era su más grande reto después de haber asumido el control de Baishe. Un pensamiento hacía eco en su mente.

Haré que te sientas orgulloso, padre.

Una gentil brisa arrastró el aroma fresco del mar hasta el balcón. Fei podía escuchar el ir y venir del mar caribeño. La fiera puesta del sol había desvanecido la noche sin nubes. Absorbió con ansia aquel momento de paz. Pronto Antonio iría a hacerle compañía para la cena.

La puerta del balcón se abrió y Tao entró. "¿Ya se secó su cabello, amo Fei?" Ya casi, pero necesitaba un momento más de relajación para prepararse. "No todavía," contestó. Tao salió de la suite y echó una mirada curiosa al ropero. "¿Ya decidió qué va a usar?"

Qué iba a usar. Una pregunta inocente con una respuesta sencilla. Debía vestir algo apropiado para la ocasión. Antonio había mencionado que un traje no era necesario puesto que cenarían en el penthouse de su hermana. Ya fuera que los Amoroso lo consideraran o no, era su primera reunión. Sería la primera vez que se reuniera con Adrianna Amoroso. La cabeza de la familia en ausencia de su hermano mayor. Así como él era la cabeza de Baishe. E iba a asegurarse de que a ella y a Antonio les quedara muy claro.

Tao estaba parado al lado de su silla de playa, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. "Sé que un traje negro. ¿Pero qué color de camisa y corbata?"

Fei contempló el cielo oscuro. "Ninguno."

"¿Amo Fei?"

El orgullo se apoderó de él. No le importaba. Crearía una primera impresión que la familia Amoroso no sería capaz de olvidar. Una impresión que les dejaría claro quién era él.

"Un cheongsam. Negro."

Tao tosió, más para cubrir su sorpresa. "Ehm. ¿En serio?"

Aunque durante el viaje Fei vistió ropa tradicional para las reuniones con su gente y mientras hacía contactos en Nueva York, esperaba usar solo ropa occidental cuando llegara a San Juan. Pero no esta noche, pensó. "En serio, Tao."

"¿Cuál será?"

"El que tiene el pequeño dragón plateado."

Tao asintió. "Entonces iré a plancharlo." Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

El más simple y más costoso. El diseño era sencillo, con mangas ajustadas que se ensanchaban solo ligeramente en los puños. Seda negra. Sin contraste en las mangas, puños o dobladillo. Todo negro. El cheongsam estaba adornado con un dragón delgado, intrincadamente bordado con hilo de plata. La criatura, mucho más pequeña que los diseños típicos, se enrollaba elegantemente hacia un lado, sobre el hombro, y cruzaba por el pecho. Ahí se cernía, como si volara, y miraba con sus brillantes ojos rojos. En un momento de indulgencia, extraño incluso para él, Fei pidió rubíes verdaderos para los ojos. El resultado era una verdadera obra de arte. Y aún más, perfecto.

Fei se recostó en el camastro y escuchó el mar. El pacífico sonido mantuvo su cabeza despejada hasta que Tao tocó a la puerta. Era hora.

Dentro de la lujosa suite, en cheongsam estaba sobre la cama, recién planchado. Fei se sentó junto a la hermosa pieza de ropa mientras Tao silenciosamente cepillaba su cabello. Era un alivio que el chico se mantuviera callado. Fei ya tenía suficientes problemas para mantener la calma que había adquirido mientras estuvo tomando el aire nocturno. Tao adivinaba su estado de ánimo con extraña precisión, y esta vez era verdaderamente apreciado.

Una vez vestido, Fei se puso de pie mientras Tao volvía a cepillarle el cabello hasta que estuvo brillante como seda negra. Respira, se dijo Fei, respira.

Un toque en la puerta, fuerte, dos veces, lo asustó. Exhaló lentamente y le hizo un gesto a Tao para que abriera. No estaba seguro del tono de su voz. Tampoco estaba seguro si era por la familia Amoroso o por Antonio en particular.

"¡Hola, Tao!" Antonio despeinó el cabello de Tao, haciendo reír al niño, y entró en la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con Fei. Se detuvo en seco, contemplándolo.

Después de un momento, suspiró asombrado. "Fei Long… por Dios…"

En ese único instante, aquello profundos ojos negros revelaron la verdad. Ya fuera que Antonio estuviera jugando con Fei, el deseo permanecía. Real. Una punzada casi imperceptible perforó el pecho de Fei, Inhaló profundo y alejó la indeseada sensación.

"¿Ya puedo conocer a tu hermana?" preguntó, apenas pudo controlar su voz. Antonio sacudió la cabeza como si se quisiera sacudirse de un trance. Pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado. "Ah, hasta las 8:15, Así que sí, mejor nos vamos."

Fei lo siguió hasta la puerta, luego se detuvo y le sonrió a Tao "Gracias por tu ayuda. Ve a dormir temprano." Era su forma de decirle a Tao que no lo esperara despierto puesto que llegaría entrada la noche. El chico le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Mientras el elevador hacía su camino al penthouse, Fei apretó los dientes. La intensidad de la mirada de Antonio lo ponía de nervios. El doloroso silencio entre ellos lo hacía peor. De pronto, dio un puñetazo al botón de emergencia. Entornó los ojos. "¡Ya basta, Antonio!"

Antonio parpadeó, luego sonrió. En perfecto cantonés, le dijo, "¿Sabes lo hermoso que eres? Siempre, pero más ahora."

Justo en ese momento, Fei quería patearle el trasero. Todo su esfuerzo preparándose para esa noche se había ido a la basura. Intencional o no, sacaba a Fei de sus casillas. "¡No me harás esto! Después de que conozca a Adrianna, si es que insistes. ¡Pero no ahora, Antonio!"

Y aun así aquellos ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos con un deseo de tal intensidad que no podía ser falso. La idea de que Antonio tuviera sentimientos por él, y no solo sexuales, ocasionaba que surgiera una nueva fuerza en el interior de Fei. Este hombre, este Amoroso que poseía poder casi ilimitado, lo deseaba. Y eso le devolvía a Fei algo del control que perdió ante la familia Amoroso en el momento en que recibió la invitación.

Ahí, en el elevador, si le decía a Antonio que se pusiera de rodillas, el joven lo haría. Haría lo que fuera que Fei le pidiera. La noche estaba de vuelta en su control. Ahora voluntariamente buscó los ojos de Antonio y le sostuvo la mirada.

El elevador los llevó al último piso del hotel. Fuerte. Seguro. Controlado. Fei Long salió al hall. Casi enfrente estaba una puerta sin marco. Antonio llamó dos veces, luego paseó su mirada hambrienta en Fei. Fei apenas lo notó. Esto eran negocios. Todo su ser se encontraba concentrado en lo que hubiera del otro lado de la puerta.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


End file.
